Waking up: White Tigers
by Akumashef
Summary: The wite Tigers are always calm and collected .... but i wonder how they are getting up in the morning, well i wanted to know and now you can to. this is the third instalment in my 'Waking up' series. rated T for safety.


Akumashef: Hello! I have completed another instalment in the "waking up" series! Next up the All Starz! If you would like to keep tabs on my projects: finished, in progress or soon to come please check out my profile.

Kai: Don't forget to do the Disclaimer Akumashef.

Akumashef: Ok... here we go.... I do not own any of the Beyblade characters and I in no way shape or form make money from this fic, its all just in good fun!

Tyson: hope you guys enjoy this!

Ray: yea.. And don't forget to review it for us K!?

Max: come on guys, if she doesn't get typing there wont be anything to review!

Kenny: Max is right plus Kai says its time to start training.

Akumashef: HAHA!!!!

:

Waking up: White Tigers

By: Akumashef

Tiger Hill's was truly beautiful in the morning. Wether the grass was damp or dry it would always reflect the rising sun in it's many shades of green or gold, and then together with the crisp wind rolling over each hill and plane, it would take the breath away from every human whom should look upon it; and in the early hours when the sun was first rising, it did just that. Lee woke up extra early ever day just to see this spectacle, the leader of the White Tigers found himself at peace whenever he watched the sun rise over his beloved village... and it also helped him deal with his everyday task of waking his teammates. It wasn't so much that his team was problematic in the morning, he had no problems compared to some of the other teams, but his own team was defiantly not easy.

Mariah was always the first one Lee woke up as she was his sister and she woke up quicker than the others. Lee found Mariah snuggled into a pink and white blanked, her stuffed rabbit tucked beneath her arm and her foot hanging off of the bed. Lee couldn't help but smile as he heard her snore softly and then loudly, before getting soft again. But, one can not sleep forever no matter how much one wishes to; lee moved to take the bunny and set it aside but instead got a fist to the forehead courtesy of a screaming Mariah. The pink haired girl jumped out of bed and landed on her feet ready to defend her stuffed animal with everything she had, but stopped when she saw a dumbstruck Lee siting on the floor holding his head and looking at her funny.

"Oh.... Lee... what are you doing- wait! hey where'd that scoundrel who tried to steel my rabbit go!" the pink haired girl looked about her room before looking to her captain and brother for an answer.

"There was no thief Mariah it was me, and to answer your next question, I wasn't stealing your rabbit I was trying to wake you up!" Lee barked.

"Oh...he...oops.. Hehe.. Ill just get dressed then." Mariah replied.

"You do that..." Lee mumbled, still rubbing his head as he left for Gary's room.

Gary was the heaviest sleeper Lee had ever met, in fact, he was probably a heavier sleeper than even Tyson Granger himself. The Captain of the White Tiger's never liked this part of his morning, but he knew it had to be done and that he was the only one who would bother. Walking into the portly 'blader's room he quickly noticed Kevin standing by the wall with an egotistical grin and a video camera.

"Your up early Kevin... why do you have a video camera?" Lee inquired, pointing to said camera.

"Well I thought I would get you waking up Gary on camera and then sent it to this Place called China's Funniest Home Videos and see if we can win the prize money!" Kevin announced happily.

"China's Funniest Home Videos... I've never heard of them" Lee said doubtfully.

"Great the village finally invests in a T.V. and you don't even watch it!" Kevin shouted unhappily.

"Fine just stay out of the way ok... this doesn't always go well.." Lee mumbled.

"Deal!" the small 'blader yelled as he positioned his camera.

Lee sighed as he walked toward the Snoring 'blader, stepping over multiple puddles of drool as he went.

"Chickenfriedricedumplingssteakchickensteamedporkbuns!" Lee yelled these things so quickly he found that even he had no idea what he had said. But when he had finished Gary sat bolt upright and looked around quickly, emitting the loud cry of a T-rex when he found that the foods of his desire not there. Gary leapt up and took a step toward Lee, but Lee was one step ahead of him and quickly produced a chicken leg from a sack around his waist and tossed it at him before bolting out the door, and toward the teams training area, a bewildered Kevin hot on his heals.

'I am so glade he doesn't need a lot of prompting to stay awake' Lee mentaly consoled himself.


End file.
